


Better Days Will Come

by tropicallover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Incest, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Rape, Sam's Birthday, Sexual Abuse, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicallover/pseuds/tropicallover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer wants to give everything to Sam. But then Lucifer learns some dark secrets that Sam tries to bury in his mind. Sam just wants to hide, because he knows he deserves all of this in the end. Please look at warnings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Part

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of this.

There are some secrets that not even Dean know about that Sam would like to keep locked inside of him. However, some of these secrets were uncovered by Lucifer. Sam thought he pushed this back from his mind, but he can see his memories being played out while Lucifer was watching with him. Sam just wanted to hide, because he knows he deserved all of this.

\---

Sam is a bit dazed about when or how this exactly started. He remembers the first time his father gave him any kind of present or special kind of attention was when he was eight. He thinks maybe its odd how his father paid attention to him when he was even younger, but his father never done anything to this nature.

He work up early that on May 2, 1991, he just turned eight and was excited for his school. Dean liked to sleep in early because Dean hated school, but Sammy was excited and tended to be an earlier riser than Dean. Sam was shocked to see his father at the kitchen. Generally, his father was out on a hunt or something, especially looking for the demon that killed his mother. However, his father was smiling and asked if he wanted his birthday present already. Sammy wanted his birthday present and wondered if he would get something he would love.

He just turned eight years old that day. But that was the day when his father took something away from him.

John Winchester, asked Sammy to enter the master’s bathroom and take of his clothes, and Sammy did. Sammy was wondering why his father wanted him to enter the shower, and maybe his father wanted him to have the better shower head system. His father, just touched his penis, and kissed his penis and swallowed a load of come that came out. After that, John told Sammy that if he ever told anyone what had happened that no one would believe him, and that he’ll get worse next time. He left his son in the shower, left him after hearing Sammy cry. He told his son “Happy birthday,” and to have a great day. However, Sammy couldn’t think about having a great day. He ended up taking a shower in his father’s room, cleaning his body obsessively and placing his clothes on again. When Dean came out of the bedroom and they all ate breakfast, John and Sammy pretended everything was normal.

It wasn’t.

\---

On May 2, 1992, Sammy turned nine. Nine is a bigger number than eight, and he hoped that what happened on his eighth birthday would not be repeated. He got up early that morning just like how he did the year before, and saw his father at the breakfast table, that had pancakes. His father told him happy birthday and gave him a present he wanted. It seemed like Sammy didn’t have to worry about what his father had done the year before. He went to school and had a great day and didn’t worry about anything. When he got home Dean gave him a present and they as a family celebrated his birthday with a small cake.

His father asked Dean to go get some pie from the store, since Dean wanted to eat some pie and Sammy wouldn’t have mind having some pie as well.

When Dean left for the store, Sammy was watching some show on the TV, and his father raised the volume high enough so the neighbors in the motel wouldn’t hear them. He touched Sammy, and unzipped his zipper of his pants. Sammy had a worrying look and wanted to get out of the room, but his father stopped him by holding his nose to obstruct his breathing, and open his mouth widely. His father took down his boxers and told Sammy to go suck on his cock. He would release Sammy once he had a load in his mouth. Sammy tried fighting, but the fact that he had no air in his system, and his father pushed his face closer to his father’s cock, he ended up sucking it, and licking it.

“That’s very good Sammy,” he heard his father tell him, and after sucking and licking some creamy white material coming out of his father’s cock, his father told him to swallow it. They only did this for thirty minutes but it felt like forever for Sammy. Before releasing his son, he once again told him “Happy Birthday.”

When Dean arrived Sammy pretended everything was normal by watching the show he was watching earlier. His father just sat on the couch with him as if nothing happened.

\---

May 2, 1993, Sammy was turning ten and demanded to understand why his father did what he done for the past two years on his birthday. It’s not like his father touches him any other times, but only on his birthday. He wants to ask while Dean isn’t in the room that morning, but his father doesn’t seem to be there that morning. So Sammy waits and waits and anticipates something bad will happen even if his father isn’t there at that moment.

He goes to school and enjoys his day with Dean giving him pie instead of cake for his birthday and gaining presents from Dean. Then they go to sleep around nine, and Sammy falls asleep happy for the first time, because this birthday his father hasn’t done anything to him.

He doesn’t hear his father coming into his room that he shares with Dean, but he hears Dean stirs and ask his father what’s going on, and that Sammy is going to get his birthday present, and Dean should just go to sleep. Sammy really wants to try and run, but his father firm arms are on his shoulders leading him to his father’s bedroom. He tells Sammy to strip, and if he doesn’t strip then and there, that he’ll beat him and choke him. Sammy just complies, even if he doesn’t agree with this or want this.

His father asks him to stroke, suck, lick and swallow his penis all the way. Last year, he didn’t have to go all the way down, but now, he’s ten his father told him, that means he can deep throat him as much as he wants too. His father places his penis all the way down or as far as Sammy can go down. He feels his father tugs at his hair, and stroking his hair, and placing his hands on the side of his face to angle to ejaculation of his come in Sammy’s mouth. After getting a load of come, he father forces Sammy to swallow all of it down. He does this by holding onto Sammy’s nose again to obstruct the air flow, and tells Sammy that if he wants air again he’ll swallow this. After swallow his father’s come, they both lay next to each other in his bed. He feels his father’s hands move towards his own penis, and strokes it until Sammy comes. He then tells Sammy to go wash up and “happy birthday.” After Sammy washed up the mess he had on his stomach and brushed away the disgusting lingering taste in his mouth, his father tucked him in.

Dean was snoring when he want to bed that night, although, it took forever for Sammy to fall asleep after everything. He still never found out why his father kept giving him sexual presents on his birthday.

\---

On May 2, 1994, Sam turns eleven, and tells Dean that he hates the nickname Sammy, because he’s older and doesn’t need his childish nickname. Dean tells him that he’ll always be Sammy no matter how old he is.

His father gave him his birthday present at night, after Dean fell asleep. Sam was taking off his clothes when he asked his father why he was doing this.

“Don’t you know Sammy, you’re dirty and worthless, and deserve this. Your mother died, and all you need is to learn your place. Your place is right here,” his father points to his cock, to remind Sam to start sucking on him or else, he’ll hurt him even more. Sam moves to suck on his father cock, even though he doesn’t want to do this. But something inside Sam, makes himself believe that he is dirty, and worthless, and deserves everything his father treats him. After his father removed the rest of his clothes, he forced Sam to explore and suck on everything inch of his father’s body. He also turned his son around and explained to him that his own ass is wonderfully beautiful and should also be explored. He started sucking into Sam’s ass, and Sam felt his father’s tongue inside of him. He can feel his come going out, and he ended up getting an orgasm from this.

“I knew you’ll enjoy this Sammy,” his father told him while petting and stroking his ass. Then he placed a finger inside of his ass, and Sammy yelped just a bit, and bit his mouth. His father kept pushing his finger in and out, and told Sammy that he couldn’t wait to fuck his son in the ass, but that would come at a later time. His father rolled over, and told his son before he fell asleep, “happy birthday.”

Sam left to wash himself and went to bed and was glad that Dean could sleep through anything.

\---

On May 2, 1995, Sam turns twelve, and while Dean makes such a big deal about this, Sam isn’t in the festive mood to celebrate. Sam feels sick, and throws up while in school. He’s worried about the fact that his father might fuck his ass like he stated the year before. He didn’t want his dad to give him a birthday present. Why celebrate someone who is dirty and worthless to begin with?

However, Sam decided to smile and celebrate his birthday after school with Dean and pretends that nothing bad would happen yet.

His father comes home once again late at night, and carries a half-sleep Sam into his bedroom. John made sure that Dean was asleep, and decided to explore his son’s body. He started kissing his son’s mouth, and pinching his son’s nipples, and enjoyed hearing Sam’s yelping. As loud as Sammy would start screaming, he knew that Dean wouldn’t be able to wake up, he placed some sleeping pills so that Dean will sleep the whole night long. After teasing his son’s body, he sucked on his son’s penis, and told Sammy to do the same. After forcing his son to suck and swallow the load of come, he forced his son to turn around, and placed a finger in his son’s ass, and he can feel how tight his son’s ass still was. He decided to stick another finger into Sammy’s ass, and Sammy yelped so much that he can see the bedpost shifting because of Sammy’s body. John laughs, and smiles and tells his son to lick his fingers afterwards and then tells him happy birthday like always.

\---

On May 2, 1996, Sam turns thirteen, and he’s finally getting into his teen years, starting to argue with Dean and his father. Dean doesn’t understand why Sammy doesn’t listen to their father. John figures he’ll just punish his son even more, and maybe have that anal sex he promised he’ll do to Sammy. However, Sammy doesn’t even argue when John tells Dean that they’ll both do a simple salt burn hunt, because that year, Sammy’s birthday fell on the weekend. Dean wasn’t sure if Sammy wanted to do that, but something in Sammy’s guts told him not to argue with his father.

It turns out that the hunt was easy, but his father told him that they were staying overnight in motel room. Sam didn’t want to argue with his father. Instead, his father pushed him to the motel room, and told him to strip down. He did what he was told and sucked on his father’s cock like before, and his father told him how happy he was following directions. Dean called in the middle of their sex adventures, so his father told him to continue to suck his cock while he talked to Dean. When Dean wanted to talk to Sammy, his father turned him around and set his ass on his father’s knees, and his father placed a finger in him while Sammy gasped. John wanted to see how Sammy would react and if he’ll state anything to Dean or disobey. Sammy told Dean that he was gasping because the ghost they were hunting hit him against the wall and it still hurt. Dean made fun of how much of a princess Sammy was, and he hoped that Sammy was having a good birthday and that they’ll celebrate when he comes back. Sammy hung up after that.

John simply told Sammy how proud he was, and continued to place another finger inside of his son’s ass, and felt Sammy wither. It was so interesting to his father that his son was still so tight. But he noticed how much his son enjoyed being a cocksucker and how true it was that his son was a dirty slut and how worthless his son really was. He placed a third finger, to stretch his son’s ass a bit, and saw how much his son yelped. After pushing and digging his fingers in Sam’s ass, John flopped down, gave Sammy a kiss on the forehead and told him happy birthday and fell asleep hold his son’s body the whole night. John decided he’ll give his son anal sex next year since he was ready for it.

\---

On May 2, 1997, Sam turns fourteen, and he decided that he’ll try and tell Dean what’s going, but every time he tries to form some words, he can’t. Dean ends up having a date later that night and told Sammy that he’ll make it up to him by having the best present the next day. Sammy was a bit upset about Dean going out, but Dean told him this was the hottest girl taking him out and John told his son to have a good time, by giving him enough money for a movie, popcorn, nice dinner, and anything else the girl would need and that Dean’s curfew extended to be out till 3 AM.

Sam tried to go home slowly, but he saw his father’s car outside the school and saw his father waiting next to the car with a box that had cake and candles. He went inside the car even though he wanted to go back inside the school but his father gave him a look to follow his instructions. Sam didn’t want to get clobber on the head like the last time he argued with his father.

His father told him to go inside the motel room and eat the cake before he gets his birthday present. Sammy was worried about what that was.

He ate his cake as slowly as possible, and his father came over after was done, and pushed Sammy into his bedroom. He told Sammy to strip out of his clothes and be naked and turn around. Sam did what he was told, and felt his father’s hands on his body. He felt his father’s hands on his hips, and stroking into his butt cheeks. His father spread his own butt cheeks, and heard the zipper open. Sammy tried to get out of this position, but his father’s weight on top of him was too much, and his father bounded his arms just now onto the headboard. He heard his father strip his own clothes, and placed some cool gel into his ass, and then placed his cock inside of him. At the intrusion of his father’s cock, made Sam jerk, and his body shake. The mattress can be heard creaking and shaking behind the motions that were occurring. His father just placed his dick inside of his son’s ass, but caused his son to scream so loud. Luckily, this motel had the houses spread out so that no one can truly hear them. Sam can hear his father moving father into his body, and kneeling further down between his legs in order to adjust his cock inside of his son’s ass. Sam can feel how hard is father was. This didn’t help Sam at all. He kept trying to move and jerk his body around but because of this, the mattress was moving hard and shaking as much because of Sam’s body movements. When his father further pushed his erect penis into his son’s hole, Sam had imagine the breach to hurt, but this was much worse than he imagined. Sam was shrieking and pushing his head further down on the pillows. He felt an intense burning pain and Sam wanted this to stop. But his father kept thrusting into his son’s body. Sam started to cry due to the pain of his father thrusting even deeper inside his body, he felt so sore and painful in his ass. Sam felt like he was being torn into two, and it didn’t help that he was choking on his own vomit in his throat. Sam wasn’t sure how long his father kept thrusting into him, but it felt like forever. At last, he told Sam to lick and swallow all over his father’s body to clean up the mess, and that he was welcome to shower afterwards. Sam cleaned his father’s body, while his father started licking on his chest. After that, his father told him happy birthday and to make sure to clean everything.

What Sammy didn’t know was that his father kept the bed sheets for what happened that night. Sammy went to bed, but he couldn’t really sleep. He pretended to be sleeping when Dean entered his room, and he pretended not to hear his brother saying happy birthday to him. Sam just wanted to pretend like this day never happened.

The next day Sammy got the best present from his brother, a day in the arcade, movie and hanging out with his brother without their dad being around them. Even though Sam’s ass was sore and so hurt, Sam felt safe that day.

\---

On May 2, 1998, Sam is fifteen, and his father sends his brother to go on a three-day hunt by himself. Dean was very excited to do this hunt, but Sam knew why his father sent him away. Dean promised Sammy he’ll celebrate his birthday belated again. At least Sam was looking forwards to that.

His father ended up fucking him all over the motel room. It started right after Dean left that hunt, and his father called his school for a sick day. He stripped Sammy’s clothes and told his son to spread his arms and legs so that he can fuck his son to the wall. His father kept thrusting him in the ass pounding really hard on the wall, and then moving his son to the table just to have some more fun thrusting his dick in his son’s ass. Sam was sore already, so John decided to move this to his bedroom and told Sam to lie on the bed and to start sucking his father’s cock, and he made sure to pound it hard in his son’s mouth, while he sucked on his son’s cock. Later years, Sam will learn that this sexual position was called 69 positions. After doing that for the whole day, Sam was exhausted and his father told him to stay in the bed with while they slept. Sam slept very little, and it didn’t help that his father kept his dick inside his ass or the fact that his father was tightly holding onto him. He was being spooned, and before his father went to sleep he told Sam happy birthday. The next day, his father told him that they were taking a shower together. John pushed Sam into the shower, and he fucked his son from behind, and helped to soap and washes his son. He later told Sammy to go back to his bed, and tied his son’s arms to the headboard. He decided to raise his son’s legs to his shoulder and fuck him. Sam was seeing stars, but his father told him he had three days straight of fucking to give Sam and this was just day two. It ended up that day three was much of the same variety of days one and two. They also fucked the couch and while Sam wasn’t sure he wanted to sit on the couch afterwards, his father was calling the shots about what kind of sexual positions that Sammy should try. Not only that, but at fifteen all teenagers are horny and want sex. At the end of the third day, his father told him to wash up and make sure to read a book or watch something so Dean doesn’t suspect anything. They ended up ordering pizza but Sam couldn’t eat that much. His father smirked, and asked him if enjoyed the come he had the last few days. Sam ended up throwing up what he ate and going to sleep before Dean arrived. He was so sore and tired and he wished he didn’t have to go to school the next day. Sam was looking forwards to the days that this would happen. So essentially, Sam couldn’t wait when he became eighteen, a legal adult and leave to go to the college.

The next day, Sam pretends like nothing bad happened that weekend. Sam gets good at pretending like nothing was wrong. He presented a smile to Dean and Dean didn’t suspect what Sammy was thinking. Sam kept repeating what his father said to him. He was dirty, and worthless. And all he was truly good at was sucking at his father’s cock. He was a good slut and good cocksucker as his father told him that weekend.

\----

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2: Second Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own any of this. Thank also for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and tumblr recs!

\---

When Sam is sixteen he'll star in his first porn video. He didn't know it at the time. He'll find out later when he's twenty-two almost twenty three about this. 

 

Before Sam turns sixteen, John decides that he'll fuck Sammy over several times, and teach his son how much of the worthless whore he really is. John wants to continue this manipulation till Sammy will come to him willingly and show his proof. He'll have to have Dean go on hunts on his own, but he's sure his true son, Dean would want to do that.

On May 2, 1999, Sam is sixteen, his father sent Dean to a hunt down in Louisiana while Sammy and him were going to stay in Montana. John can see how much Sammy was upset that Dean had to go to hunt so far away. Dean kissed him before he leaves and promise Sam that they'll celebrate his birthday when he comes back. Sam gives Dean a very tight hug and John see how much Sam is trembling when Dean gets into the Impala. John waves goodbye to Dean and sees him off, and comes back to the motel room. He forces Sammy to the master bedroom and orders him to take off his clothing. John is very excited for Sammy's birthday this year. John wants to try out some sex toys on Sammy. He wants to see how much pain Sammy can endure. John knows he'll enjoy this. John cuffs Sammy to the headboard on the bed once Sammy removes his bed. Sammy doesn't question this position anymore. Although, John can see Sammy crying silently. John pushes his dick into his son's mouth. He can see Sammy knowing how to suck on his father's dick. John quickly speeds his rate while thrusting his dick in his son's mouth. He feels his son releasing his own come from his dick, and John also releases his come in his son's mouth. John tells Sammy that he couldn't release his own come. John places the cock ring on Sammy's dick, to prevent Sammy from coming and to have Sammy to feel pain when he's fucking him. His father proceeds to fuck Sam's in his ass and can hear how much his son moaned while they were fucking. John enjoyed seeing how much pain Sammy was going through and then proceeded to tell him happy birthday like he always did. John left the cock ring in placed and released that in the morning. John forced Sammy to stay the whole night twitching from the pain of the cock ring. John slept that night soundly while Sam barely slept. After John released the cock ring, Sam can see how much come he released, a whole lot, and his father told him that he released so much because he wanted this so much and that he was a good whore. John let Sam go to school later that week and didn't touch Sammy that whole week Dean was gone. 

When Dean came back, Dean decided to celebrate Sam's birthday in the most spectacular way. Sam decides to pretend like everything is alright. Dean asks if everything is alright, but Sam pretends it is, and Dean tries not to question why Sam looks so skittish especially around dad. Dean just wants to think that maybe a fight happened that he didn't know about. That's what Dean tells himself.

The second time John forces Sam to wear a dildo in his ass. Dean was once again away for a different hunt, and John saw his son dressing himself in his bedroom, and he entered Sam and Dean's room and told Sam to stop, and turned his son's body around. A struggle ensured because Sammy wanted to go to school that day and not have his father come onto him. In general, his father just generally fucked him on his birthday, however, his father proceeded to punch and kick Sammy in the stomach to get Sam to kneel over. After punching Sam so many times, Sam lost count of it, he feels his father unzip his jeans and take down his boxer, and proceeded to lube his ass up, and place a finger into it, then a second finger, and finally a third finger. His father kept thrusting his three fingers until it felt like his son wasn't as tight as before, and then placed a dildo into Sam's ass. John told Sam not to take this out during the school cause he had to leave it inside of himself especially in school and that he was lucky that his father was even allowing him to go to school. School helped Sam to not think about his father's abuse. Sam didn't like having the dildo in  his ass, and he felt uncomfortable sitting in school but he had to. Then during study break, right before he left to go home, he feels the dildo turning on, and Sam begins to feel a moan coming on as well. Sam left to go to the bathroom, and sees how long this would last. Apparently it was only thirty minutes but his study room teacher asked if everything was alright with him when he came back since he left for so long, and Sam had to explain that he must have ate something bad that day. His teacher told him to feel better, although it didn't help that it smelled like he had a foul stench (well his come, but still Sam can see his teacher smelling that). Sammy ends up getting home right in time to hear his dad bark the order of undress and proceed to his bed, where his father fucked him senseless. 

The third time is when John lets Dean go to another big hunt that probably lasts for a week to two weeks. John ended up not enrolling Sam in the school yet until Sammy proved his worth, which basically meant that Sammy had to consensually agree to these terms. Sammy had to wear only an apron on himself and be naked otherwise. Sammy had to pleasure his father's dick anytime he entered the house. Sammy had to act like a housewife who was willing to fuck at any moment of time. Then John would enroll Sammy to a good school and even let his son have AP classes that Sam always wanted to take.  That week and half, Sam decided to swallow his pride and think about the end results of being able to have classes that he wanted to take but couldn't because his father moved him around so much. One day, he remembers John leaving to do a hunt, but his father coming back home and expecting Sammy to be near the door, to take off his dad's pants and continue to suck on his dick. Sam was almost done with dinner, but because of the amount of pleasure his father got from his blowjobs, the food ended up being overcooked. As a punishment for that, his father proceeded to take Sammy over the table and places a vibrator in his ass, while double penetrating him in the ass. It didn't help that his father was able to find his prostrate rather quickly, or that he was so sore that his father left him on the table to sleep overnight and Sam ended up waking up around noon the next day.

The fourth time is when the managers comes to check because some neighbors were complaining about the loud noises (really how loud John was when fucking Sam). This was a new motel, and the first thing John did was take Sam's clothes off and proceeded to fuck him so much. When the manager banged on the door, John ended up pooling his boxers and t-shirt on and opened the door. It didn't help that Sam was still naked in bed, and he hoped that the manager would have done the sensible thing and called the police, but the manager and his father struck a deal of some kind. His father proceeded to handcuff Sam's hands to the headboard so that Sam wouldn't escape. Sam had no clue what was going on, but he knew that something was going to happen tomorrow. His father just told him that the manager will be the audience and try to have some sleep. Sam couldn't sleep really well. The next day, Sam is wearing just a bathrobe and nothing else and is lead to the basement of the motel. The manager has a camera, while his father tells him to sit down. The manager is recording while his father rides him so hard, and tells his son to state his full name and why this is happening. His father tells him in a whisper to say that he's been bad and daddy is going to punish him, and to make sure his moans sound authentic. (Sam didn't realize that this film will be paced on a kid porn site after he leaves for Stanford.)

\----

On May 2, 2000, his father ends up fucking Sam everyday after that. Some days when Sam comes back to school he just gives his father a blowjob even when his father doesn't tell him he wants it. He freely gives his body, and on those good days or when John is in a good mood, he is just fucked for three to four hours and therefore left to actually finish his homework. On bad days, or when John is really just in a bad mood, his father fucks him twice that amount and Sam ends up having to stay up to four or five in the morning just to finish his homework and has dark circles under his eyes.

John gave Dean the Impala as a birthday gift and tells Dean that he should go on his own hunts because Sam can help him with the hunts he is on. When Dean is gone John ends up getting two single beds, but often makes Sam fall asleep next to him and often John plants his dick in his own son's ass for all night long so that Sam will know his proper place.

\----

On May 2, 2001, Sam turns eighteen and knows that he's going to Standford on a full ride. He'll get out of this family around June though because he needs to finish his high school first before he can leave to go to California. However, on his eighteenth's birthday, his father gives him rough sex and makes sure that Sam is basically bleeding from his ass, and leaves his son clutching from the pain and telling him happy birthday. The day before Sam leaves to go to California, John repeats what he done on Sammy's eighteenth birthday and tells him if ever thinks about leaving the family that John will always find him and get Sammy to fuck him willingly because that's what Sammy will crave the most. Sam whimpers and tells himself in his mind that he'll never do what his father told him.

\----

When Sam is twenty two and almost twenty three his father comes back in his life. John tells his son  how sorry he is to hear that his girlfriend died but Sam can hear what John is leaving out, but he deserved what happened to his girlfriend's death because of how worthless he is. It doesn't help that after he goes to college, he ends up needing to find someone to fuck him like how dad did, and he found that with Brady and later with Jessica. John tells Dean that Sammy wants to talk to him and let's Dean drive ahead with his Impala. They had to find a nest of vampires, but first, John smiles at Sam, and hugs him and makes sure Dean doesn't see where he's patting, but Sam can feel his father groping his ass. While Dean drives ahead, John's car seems to stop all of the sudden, and his father tells him to get out with him and see if they have a flat tire. They do. John calls Dean to inform him that they have some car troubles and they need to fix a flat tire but to not stop and worry about them. John tells Sam to get on the ground, and Sam does. His father tells him to pull down just his jeans and boxers and have his face planted on the road. His father proceeds to fuck him on the ground next to the car, and causes tremendous pain. After that his father tells him to turn around and place his head under the car, and his father proceeds to change the tires while simultaneously fucking Sam in the ass while Sam is kissing the road. His father tells him that dirt is really all that his son deserves. After the tire is changed, they proceed to get into the car, and his father tells him to suck on his dick while driving. Sam feels noxious and makes sure to brush his teeth at least five times that night to get the taste of dirt and come out of his mouth. 

In between the vampire hunting and meeting the demons Meg and Yellow Eyed Demon, John tells Sam that he needs to meet in his father's room after Dean is asleep so they continue doing what Sammy is best at. Being fucked. John proceeds to fuck a willing Sam because Sam doesn't know any better. It's shocking how many times that they are so loud and John wants Sammy to moan loudly and to yell at top of his throat to have more because of his father hitting his prostrate at the right time and moment and how Dean never wakes up. Sam suspects that Dean is given sleeping pills somehow, because one neighbor banged the wall on the left side, while Dean was next door on the right side and never did. His father made sure that Sam went back to his own room with Dean because John didn't want Dean to know about this. One day, his father even asks him to relive what happened when he was sixteen and proceeds to show Sam the video that the manager done of his son being ridden by an unknown person and on some kiddie porn. (His father's face was never shown but the fact that his name was mentioned on the video itself). See Sammy the whole world knows how much of a whore you are, and how good you at cock sucking and being ridden, his father told him. His father proceeds to ride him, and while it wasn't exactly the same as when Sam was sixteen (restrained what not), but Sam just closes his eyes and lets his arms collapsed to the side while his father proceeds to ride him for so long. He moans so much, and doesn't even try to stop his father. Sam tries not to think about anything, but he feels the motions of being trusted up and down in the air and how his arms moves in that exact movements.

After the Yellow Eyed Demon hits the car, where Sam is not in crucial conditions, but Dean isn't and John is healed, John gets Sam to help him to the bathroom. John then makes Sam give him and proceeded to get Sam to drink his urine. Sam ended up brushing his teeth probably twenty times to get the taste out of his mouth.

Before John makes a deal with Azazel, John leads Sam to the basement of the hospital and fucks Sam till he is sore, dry and bleeding, He then remind Sam that he is going to save his only son and that Dean will do the right thing and kill Sam when the time will come since Sam is nothing but a worthless whore that deserves to die.

\----

Lucifer is horrified in what he sees. He knows that Sam's life may have not been the best, but the fact that nobody didn't notice anything, not even his own brother. Lucifer is mad and his heart breaks for the kid.

Lucifer promises to give Sam Winchester everything he ever needs. But first, Lucifer decides he will help heal Sam, but the immediate thing he needs to do is make sure he can locate his father's soul in hell and destroy him.

He leaves to destroy John Winchester.

After that he helps to teach Sam that he is worth something and isn't worthless. But some scars need time to heal. 

Lucifer makes sure to do that. Instead of proceeding with his plans for the apocalypse, he gently strokes Sam's hair and gets Sam to have happy dreams. Some days are hard for Lucifer to help Sam. But he knows with some patient and some guidance he'll get Sam to be healthy again.

Maybe that won't be today, but someday it will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let everyone know that I don't think canonically John sexually abused his sons, canon evidence of neglect and physical abuse, but he didn't rape his sons. I just wrote this fic, because I thought, what if John Winchester was so twisted that he felt like because Sam "caused" Mary's death, that he had to purge the evil inside of Sam. I don't think John Winchester is the best father in the world, but I don't think John is the worse either. This was a challenge writing this fic, trying to write a sexually abusive John Winchester, and also to write my first Samifer pairing. I don't know how I feel about Samifer as a pairing, on the one hand Lucifer cares about Sam and even let's Sam still have the keys to his cage even after he won the fight for the dominance of Sam's body in Season 5, however, the fact that Lucifer did torture Sam is implied during the show and even hinted during the Hallucifer phase. This was interesting to write this fic and I hope that I can improve my writing as much as I can. 
> 
> Please note: I don't think rape should be glamorized at all. And I wanted to inform people who didn't know that in the US the RAINN (Rape, Abuse and Incest National Network exists). If you know anyone (or you might have been in a situation like this) and need to talk to someone online, the link is here: https://ohl.rainn.org/online/. You can even call the hotline here: 1-800-656-HOPE. Other hotlines and resources that anyone may need (ranging from information, national child abuse/sexual abuse, domestic, dating and intimate partner violence, incest, stalking, survivors with disabilities, college students, cyber abuse, resources for male survivors of sexual assault, LGBTQ survivors, human trafficking and other resources) can be checked out at this link here: https://www.rainn.org/get-information/links.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part: Sam's 16th, 17th, 18th birthday, and right before John makes a deal with Azazel and how Lucifer reacts to all of this.


End file.
